Envoûtement
by qianshee
Summary: Semi-UA - Deathmask et ses compagnons, fidèles soldats d'Arès, n'ont qu'un seul objectif : asseoir la domination de la Grèce sur l'ensemble du monde. Mais dans les hautes plaines tibétaines, face à un ennemi mal connu, rien n'est joué d'avance. Surtout quand le jeune roi s'en mêle.


**Bonsoir à tous ! (oui, ici, il est très tard...) Comme presque tous les mois, je participe à la Nuit du FoF où le but est d'écrire en une heure un petit quelque chose sur un thème donné. Le mot _quête_ m'a fortement inspirée et voici donc ce que mon intense réflexion a donné !**

 **Ne vous étonnez pas des différences avec l'anime d'origine. C'est un semi-UA où je me suis amusée à prendre quelques libertés. Tout sera expliqué en temps et en heure.**

 **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Un léger sourire cruel s'afficha sur les lèvres de Deathmask. Le Grand Pope, surnommé par tous la Grande Poire avait enfin daigné l'envoyer en mission. Une mission, paraissait-il, d'une très grande importance pour asseoir la domination grecque sur l'ensemble du monde. Il n'avait pas bien compris tous les termes compliqués qu'il avait utilisés, mais cela semblait excitant. Lui et les quelques camarades qui l'accompagnaient allaient découvrir une nouvelle culture, et être les seuls à connaître le bruit que ça faisait quand _ça_ mourait. Ils auraient l'opportunité de se repaître de leurs cris et de leur sang.

Une dernière vérification de son équipement et il balança son sac sur son épaule. Il était prêt.

* * *

« Vous imaginez les gars ? lança avec une joie non dissimulées le Chevalier du Cancer, infatigable. On va enfin pouvoir buter des cons à nouveau ! »

Aphrodite et Shura, ses deux compagnons de route, beaucoup moins portés sur la violence, hochèrent mollement la tête. L'enthousiasme de l'Italien avait de quoi effrayer.

Bien sûr, il était normal qu'ils prennent des vies, ils ne faisaient qu'obéir aux ordres du Grand Pope qui voulait se débarrasser de tous leurs potentiels ennemis, mais il était possible de le faire proprement. Ce n'était que plus efficace. Un petit coup dans la carotide et c'était fini.

Aphrodite se pencha sur Shura, surveillant du coin de l'œil leur collègue qui batifolait et shootait dans la neige un peu plus loin :

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Saga lui a donné toute sa confiance. Il risque de nous causer des ennuis. Quand il torture, il ne pense qu'à ça et est une cible facile.

\- Surtout qu'il nous met en difficulté. Nous ne sommes alors plus que deux contre quoi... plusieurs milliers ? » approuva avec un soupir l'Hispanique.

Tous deux foudroyèrent leur insupportable partenaire de tuerie du regard, et continuèrent leur route sans un mot de plus.

* * *

A la tombée de la nuit, ils semblèrent apercevoir, au loin, dans les montagnes, ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à une ville. Ce n'était pas le moment de faiblir, et il était hors de question qu'ils s'arrêtent maintenant. Trop proches du but, ça ne serait qu'une perte de temps inutiles. Et tous voulaient dormir dans un lit – « si seulement ces choses en ont » grinça Deathmask – plutôt que dans le froid, dans une tente.

* * *

Malgré son mépris apparent pour cette civilisation qu'il ne connaissait que peu, le Cancer fut le premier à s'émerveiller devant l'architecture incroyable des lieux. Les bâtiments étaient d'une complexité sans égal et leurs couleurs les faisaient scintiller dans le couchant, créant une harmonie irréaliste. Les trois Chevaliers étaient comme dans un rêve.

Néanmoins, cette extase ne dura pas bien longtemps et le cruel Méditerranéen en revint vite à ses motivations première. Quelle était la couleur de l'hémoglobine de ces gens ?

Une main ferme qu'il identifia comme étant celle de l'Espagnol se posa sur son épaule, bloquant le geste offensif qu'il s'apprêtait à faire à l'aide de son Cosmos sur un petit groupe de citoyens.

« Attends au moins demain. On ne va se battre le ventre vide, et on a tous très sommeil. Puis, Saga veut un compte-rendu non ? Baladons-nous un peu dans la ville pour mieux appréhender cet ennemi. »

Déçu, mais ne pouvant décidément pas se lancer la tête baissée dans la mêlée, il détourna son regard carmin de l'« attroupement de cons » qu'il s'apprêtait à massacrer, et suivit en traînant les pieds la longue chevelure à senteur de rose d'Aphrodite, et la large carrure de Shura.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout sentait si bon, ici ?

* * *

Curieux, ce peuple naïf avait accepté sans broncher leurs drachmes grecques sans opposer la moindre contestation contre un peu de nourriture. Étrangement, purent-ils constater, malgré la localisation de la cité, bien des produits étaient originaires de la mer. Un plaisir pour le petit trio étranger.

« Ils sont peut-être complètement attardés, mais ils savent cuisiner. Pourtant, il n'y a pas beaucoup de femmes ! s'étonna Deathmask.

\- Toujours aussi charmant... soupira le Suédois. N'oublie pas qu'ils parlent et comprennent notre langue.

\- Une preuve qu'ils veulent nous envahir ! »

Cela les avait tous surpris ; la population locale, si on excluait un léger accent, n'avaient aucun problème à communiquer en grec.

« Ils sont trop gentils, ça causera leur perte ! » assura-t-il encore.

En attendant, après un bon repas composé presque exclusivement de fruits de mer – son Italie natale lui manquait tellement, quelques fois... – il était à présent complètement convaincu : l'offensive ne se jouerait qu'après une agréable et longue, si possible, nuit de sommeil.

Maintenant, il fallait trouver une auberge qui accepte de les accueillir. Les métèques ne semblaient pas monnaie courante.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça qu'ils apprirent avec déplaisir qu'il n'existait rien de tel dans cette étrange contrée. Chacun avait son petit chez-soi et les visiteurs étaient rares, et il était d'usage d'avertir de sa venue prochaine pour que le gouvernement – si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi – trouve une solution d'hébergement. Ce n'était pas leur cas. Et il fallut raisonner longuement le Transalpin qui jurait comme un charretier, que ce n'était pas le moment d'assassiner qui que ce soit. S'il leur obéit, il ne trouva pas que l'argument valait son pesant d'or. Au contraire, privés d'un logement décent, il était plus que temps de s'exécuter.

Mais déjà, Shura et Aphrodite le tiraient vers un petit rassemblement intriguant. Que se passait-il ?

Ils se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule bruyante pour apercevoir ce qui donnait lieu à une telle agitation. Leur réponse, prenant la forme d'un jeune homme, ne les renseigna pas davantage. Et ils se gardèrent bien se poser la moindre question. Pourquoi attirait-il tant les regards et les acclamations de la foule ? Son physique, loin d'être repoussant, était-il la seule raison de ce remue-ménage populaire ?

« Longue vie à notre seigneur ! »

Les trois Chevaliers se tournèrent vers le vieillard qui avait crié ça, un immense sourire sur le visage, puis à nouveau du côté de l'étrange créature. Alors c'était lui qu'ils étaient, en priorité, venus tuer ? Un garçon à la beauté angélique, aux traits fins, aux yeux doux ?

Ils étaient sceptiques. Ils n'imaginaient pas un tel dirigeant vouloir du mal à qui que ce soit. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix. Plus que le Pope, c'était Arès qui désirait la disparition définitive de la civilisation atlante.

Ceci dit, un tel groupe, ça provoquait bien des regards. Et le présumé seigneur finit par les remarquer. Il stoppa son avancée pour venir vers eux.

« Bonjour mes amis, bienvenue en Atlantide, les accueillit-il, êtes-vous des voyageurs égarés ? »

Deathmask ouvrit la bouche, d'un coup troublé par l'ange qui leur accordait, ainsi, son attention :

« Pas vr...

\- En quelque sorte ! l'interrompit brusquement Aphrodite pour empêcher des interrogations gênantes. Nous venons de loin, nous avons traversé bien des pays déjà, et nous ne nous attendions pas à croiser une telle oasis...

\- Et où allez-vous, comme ça ?

\- Nous nous rendons au Japon, où nous devons discuter commerce avec les hauts-placés. »

Son mensonge atroce fit mouche, à croire que le souverain-même était candide et niais. Ça les arrangeait plutôt.

« Très bien ! fit l'Asiatique en tapant dans ses mains. Vous êtes tombés par hasard ici et ce n'est pas de votre faute, il ne serait pas normal de vous laisser dans la rue. Suivez-moi, je vais vous fournir une chambre pour la nuit. »

Ils ne se firent pas prier.

* * *

La situation était parfaite. Allongé dans un lit bien réel, les bras croisés derrière la tête, Deathmask ressassait ce qui s'était passé lors de ces derniers instants. Le dirigeant atlante leur était apparu, et sans méfiance aucune, leur avait offert le gîte et le couvert dans son imposant palace, surplombant l'entièreté de cette métropole particulière. Il leur avait proposé un repas, mitonné par ses meilleurs chefs, un délicieux thé local, et leur avait énormément parlé de la vie ici, des coutumes, de la langue, des gens. Quant à eux, ils n'avaient répondu que de manière évasive à ses quelques questions. Ils ne devaient surtout pas se trahir s'ils voulaient à nouveau voir la lumière du jour et mener leur tâche à bien. Les jugeant sans doute trop épuisés pour tenir une discussion correcte, il leur avait finalement attribué une pièce confortable chacun, où ils pourraient passer la nuit. Quand tout le monde dormira sur ses deux oreilles, il pourra enfin accueillir ses coéquipiers et parler stratégie. Ils devaient être prêts.

Il leur fallait liquider ce jeune roi dont ils ne connaissaient que le prénom. Un prénom simple, aux sonorités cependant exotiques. Mû.

* * *

Le roi, assis à son bureau, était inquiet. Ils avaient beau lui paraître bien sympathiques, ces étrangers n'en étaient pas moins dangereux. Depuis des mois, ses espions disséminés aux quatre coins du monde lui rapportaient les agissements suspects de certaines nations. Ils n'étaient qu'un peuple pacifique, et il n'avait aucune envie de lever une armée et forcer ses hommes à se battre. Toutefois, la Grèce, dominée par un dieu de la destruction, se présentait comme ennemie de tous. Et il savait de source sûre que la jalousie de la divinité se portait particulièrement sur eux, Atlantes. Leur technologie trop avancée pour l'époque attisait bien des convoitises.

Pourquoi avait-il donné à ces potentiels opposants des informations si précieuse sur leur culture ? Leurs faiblesses, à présent exposées au grand jour, pourrait entraîner bien des morts.

Une fois de plus, il n'avait pris conscience du danger que trop tard. Il lui fallait réagir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. La nuit serait courte ce soir.

Il apposa le point final à la lettre que recevrait bientôt son frère et allié, Shion. Il devait le prévenir que de néfastes combattants étaient peut-être à leurs portes, prêts à passer à l'action.

Une boule au ventre, il téléporta immédiatement le bout de papier noirci d'encre directement sur les draps de son semblable. Il espérait qu'il ne dormait pas déjà, qu'il pourrait lire dans les plus brefs délais ses quelques mots.

Il se glissa sous ses couvertures chaudes et ferma les yeux, abattu.

Où sa gentillesse le mènerait-elle ?

* * *

 **Je pense que ce petit texte aura une suite, sinon c'est triste, non ? On peut spéculer plein de choses mais au final on n'a pas la vérité vraie.**

 **En attendant que ça arrive, j'espère sincèrement que ce petit moment de lecture vous a plu et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un pouce bl... un commentaire, ça fait toujours bien plaisir !**


End file.
